


Buddie Tumblr Prompts

by Lilywoood



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, Bodyguard AU, Fake Boyfriend AU, M/M, Misunderstanding, Secret Santa, Secretly Married, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompt, celebrities AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywoood/pseuds/Lilywoood
Summary: here you can find some of my tumblr prompts ♥Last post :Prompt 63What was bumming him though was the fact that multiple people would get to kiss Eddie, to enjoy the softness of his lips, they would be able to pass their hands through his fluffy and sexy hair while he would stood watching because his cowardice was keeping him from revealing his feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	1. Prompt 51 : Breaking up over a misunderstanding

There’s some kind of beauty in betrayal, it doesn’t make you see red like anger, nor green like envy, it doesn’t even makes you feel blue, betrayal is a colorful palette, it’s a mix between all those feelings, all those color, betrayal is vicious, somber and calculating.

It’s shows you things you wish you never saw, feelings things you didn’t want to acknowledge, it’s like a snake climbing your leg biting and poisoning you when you less expect it… Sadly for him Evan Buckley learned it the hard way…

* * *

Rain was pouring, it was worse than a flood but not unusual for Los Angeles, for the first time since he moved there Buck welcomed the rain, believing that it was washing the pain away, curing his broken heart, helping him accept his fate, making the truth less ugly, less difficult to swallow…

People were running to their cars, some other just looking for shelter, but not him, not Buck, he stood there in the middle of the road, not caring about his wet shirt, not caring of falling sick, he couldn’t move, couldn’t talk, all he could do was stare at the scene unfolding in front him…

There he was the love of his life smiling and kissing someone who wasn’t him, there he was sheltering her with his jacket, holding her close to his heart, smiling so lovingly at her that his dimples where showing….

He always believed those rare smiles were reserved to him and Chris, oh how he’s been wrong, how stupid he felt, witnessing his soulmate falling for someone else, he was holding her tightly now, Buck couldn’t help the jealousy, how come he was squeezing that stranger when two days ago he quickly ended their first hug in a long time… Did he fell out of love, did he found someone else, was she his replacement in Eddie’s and Chris lives, was she going to be Chris’s new mom, will Chris forget about him…

He stood frozen in place, not really minding that now his shirt became his second skin, he was shivering and pretty certain that his lips turned blue but it was nothing in comparison with his broken heart, he felt how it broke in hundred thousand pieces, how his soul instantly started to mourn their relationship, he couldn’t stop watching, even after they passed him without once glancing his way, Eddie didn’t’ look at him, it was as if he’d turned invisible, as if he was nothing…

* * *

He didn’t know how much time passed since he came home…Days…Hours…minutes or mere seconds, the only thing he was certain of his how his phone kept on annoyingly buzz on the coffee table, how he was purposely ignore it…

He felt too numb and miserable to handle Eddie right now, he was emotionally drain, and after what happened not long ago he didn’t really feel the need to explain why he decided to break up over a text message, why should he, Eddie knew damn well why Buck did it.

Getting up from the couch was painfully difficult for Buck, his leg ached because of how long he stood in the rain, still he forced himself to go and get a drink, he needed it, needed to numb his head, needed to forget how shitty his day turned out.

The phone kept on buzzing, and he kept on ignoring, for twenty minutes Eddie’s special ringtone was the only sound heard in the living room.

He remembered the day Eddie picked that song, it was the day they finally admitted their feeling for one another, the day he wrongly assumed that this time it’ll be different, that Eddie wasn’t going to leave him….

> **_‘‘-La Macarena, really man_ ** _, Buck laughed shaking his head fondly taking his phone back._
> 
> **_-You don’t get to judge,_ ** _Eddie chuckled, **you choose Living on a Prayer.”**_

The phone rang again for the twentieth time since he sent Eddie the break up text, he was tempted to turn it off but that would mean missing Maddie’s Tuesday night call and he couldn’t afford to worry her, she had enough on her plate between her therapy and her job, she didn’t deserve the stress, she didn’t need to worry about his shitty love life.

* * *

Emptiness overcame him…he wasn’t sad or depressed, he was just empty, hollow and unable to feel anything anymore…

Because he had given them all he had, all he was and it hadn’t been enough, he hadn’t be enough…

He took it all leaving him with nothing but a void in his soul, a hole in his chest, an emptiness he desperately tried to fill with alcohol…

* * *

He was still in shock, his attention still on the buzzing phone, Buck rose himself from his couch and started to pass back and forth on the living room, he was trying to clear his head, trying to think about what doing next, trying to avoid getting shit faced.

He didn’t resist very long thoughts… It became a coping mechanism for him every time she got himself stuck in a situation he didn’t know how to deal with he would drink a can of his low coast disgusting beer except that tonight it wasn’t enough, he needed something stronger after that overwhelming day, his feelings were all over the place and his mind was truly fucked up.

Forcing him to use the big guns, he went to the top shelf and grabbed his emergency drink which was just a half emptied bottle of whiskey, he also got some chips and went back on his couch, grabbing the remote he started to zap through the channels until he found a re-run of a Christmas movie starting.

He was starting to feel buzzed by half of the movie, he wasn’t drunk yet but tipsy enough to forget to press ignore when the phone buzzed next to him, dazed to the point where he nearly cried when he heard him breathe a sigh of relief on the other side. 

- **Hi** , he heard him mumble hesitantly.

- **Hello** , he breathed alcohol making him careless, making him forget that he was mad at him, that they were broken up

- **Can we… can we talk** , he tensely asked.

- **There is nothing to say** , he answered weakly raising himself from the couch and switching the TV off.

- **Is this really how you want it to end** , he trailed meekly, **don’t you love me anymore** , he asked voice broken, **Evan** , he croaked.

**-I love you Eddie** , he murmured scoffing **, I fell in fucking love with you the day we introduced each other** , he shook his head, **and I knew** , he breathed **, I knew that you’ll never love me as I love you** , he pursued tears falling freely.

- **What…what are you saying Evan** , Eddie shouted his voice muffled by the pouring rain, of course I love you…

**-I thought I was enough** , Buck pursued cutting him off, **it hurts you know,** he added rubbing his face, **seeing you with her,** he pursued, **seeing how good you looked together** , he chuckled drily **, why didn’t you told me you were looking for a mom for Chris** , he breathed.

- **What the fuck are you saying** , Eddie growled **, I only loves you Evan** , he nearly shouted **, I’m coming over** , he affirmed ending the call.

He didn’t how to react, he didn’t what to do or what to say, he felt helpless, powerless it was a first for him, it was the first time someone told him they loved him…

He unlocked his door with shaking hands, anxiously picturing their upcoming conversation. He swiftly got to the kitchen busying himself with the coffee machine clenching his fist while patiently waiting for Eddie to come in.

* * *

It took Eddie exactly twenty minutes to arrive, with the rain pouring and the busy road the trip from _his_ their place to Buck’s flat turned out longer than expected.

Eddie took a sit on one of the stool, he didn’t say anything, Buck was still busy looking at the coffee pot.

After five minutes the coffee was finally ready Buck gave him a cup while he kept the other sitting himself on the opposing chair, they were still silently facing each other, Eddie absentmindedly playing with his spoon whereas Buck was nervously rubbing his hands down his jeans, finally Buck was the one to cut the tension.

- **-It hurts you know,** he swallowed difficultly hands tightly gripping his cup, seeing you with her, he continued,

- **Evan** , Eddie interrupted tentatively reaching for his **hand, I don’t understand what you’re talking about** , he asked softly, **you know I had the long shift** , Eddie frowned.

- **I saw you** , Buck retorted miserably, **you were shielding her from the rain** , he added taking his head in his hands, **I’m not crazy I saw you** , he wheezed.

- **When** , Eddie demanded taking his hands, forcing Buck to meet his eyes, **Evan when** , he repeated whipping the tears from his cheeks.

 **-I don’t know** , Buck frowned confused, **I don’t…**

- **Evan** , Eddie called, **I love you only you** , he smiled still stroking his cheeks.

* * *

Eddie slowly put their mug, he then took a still confused and crying Buck by the hand, taking him to his _old_ room.

They sat down on the bed, no words were said, no sounds were made apart from the city’s parasite noises and Buck’s hiccups.

Eddie stayed silent rubbing Buck’s back in comfort while admiring the view and processing all that was said in the past hour, he was lost, he didn’t know how to feel or what to do, didn’t understand what had happened, the question burning his lips, he was afraid to ask.

- **You really love me,** Buck suddenly asked playing with their interlaced hands.

- **Of course I love you Evan** , Eddie chuckled tiredly, **you’re it for me Buckley** , he added.

 **-Can we…can we forget about the break up** , he pursued, **can I be your boyfriend again** , he demanded.

- **You never stopped being my boyfriend** , Eddie answered kissing his forehead, Evan, he called.

- **Tomorrow** , he responded knowing what his boyfriend wanted to ask, I think we both need the sleep, he smiled softly.

- **Tomorrow** , Eddie repeated smiling back.


	2. Prompt 41 : Secretly Married

It was supposed to be a 118 night only, meaning no kids, no significant other and no outside distraction, or so that what Buck believed it would be…

It was supposed to be a stressless night, full of reminiscing, laughing, joking and teasing, a night they truly deserved after everything life had been throwing their way.

Buck hadn’t minded that Chim brought Maddie, he was always happy to spend some quality time with his big sister, even if she was actually tongue deep in Chim’s mouth, ~~_disgusting_~~ , he didn’t mind that Athena was also there, she was the team Mama after all, he wasn’t bothered by Karen presence either.

No, however what truly pissed Buck off that night, that special and happy night, was how Edmundo Diaz was once again the center of attention, he didn’t feel threatened by it like on Eddie’s first day, he didn’t resent Eddie, well maybe a little, if Evan Buckley was bothered by the fact that one Edmundo Diaz was once again in the spotlight it was for a different and totally valid reason.

* * *

Bobby had be in the middle of one of his most epic story when Eddie noted that most of their drink were empty, and being the sweet angel Buck knew he was, he offered to pay for the next round…

That had been fifteen minutes ago, by now Bobby’s story was over and Athena was telling them all about her last case, Buck had been a bit worried when he noticed that Eddie wasn’t back, concerned that maybe Carla had call him, afraid that maybe something happened to Christopher and he had to go without warning them…

He surely didn’t expect Chim whistling at the fact that not one but three of the barmaid were hitting on flattered and smiling Eddie, he felt rage boiling in his veins, and he had to grip his glass really tight to prevent himself from going immediately to Eddie and chase away his groupies.

- **Something wrong Evan** , Maddie queried witnessing his sudden change, Buck shook his head eyes still fixed on Eddie’s form, **_Oh_** , she smiled following his sight.

- **Not now Maddie** , he grumbled, tightening his hold around his glass, he was so focused on the scene he didn’t notice how the team stopped talking and were watching him carefully.

One of the barmaid was literally throwing herself at Eddie, and the poor soul was too nice to reject her Buck thought at first, she was plainly displaying her chest, rubbing herself on him and probably purring sweet nothing.

- **Evan** , Maddie called again worry clear in her voice, he slightly turned his attention to her while she pointed his whitening hand, **you’re going to break the glass if you keep on** , she sighed.

**-Man you look like a jealous girlfriend** , Chim joked.

**-Try husband** , Buck snapped back not once realizing what he just said, I **don’t care if his tired or not the idiot is sleeping on the couch tonight,** he growled rising from his sit furiously walking toward his husband.

* * *

All eyes were on Maddie by now, she desperately tried to ignore her boyfriend and his team pointed stare.

- **I swear I was going to tell you,** she winced **.**

 **-Since when** , Hen asked getting her wallet like the rest of the 118.

**-After the truck incident** , Maddie replied playing with a drop of water.

- **They’ve been married for three months** , Chim nearly shouted glancing at the rest of his teammates, **man** , he whistled.

- **Sorry** , Maddie tried, **I found out by pure hazard if it’s of any comfort** , she revealed turning her attention back to her brother.

* * *

Buck wasn’t mad, he wasn’t angry, no anger was reserved for when Eddie forgot to do the dishes when he clearly reminded him four times, Evan Buckley-Diaz was furious, he was pretty sure that he looked like one of those cartoon character that Chris seems to love so much, the one who’s hear were fuming when enraged.

It took him barely three strides to get to Eddie and his barnyard, he didn’t even notice him, that’s when Buck remarked that Eddie’s kindness had once again failed him, he hadn’t be flattered or humored by those girls no, he was just too much of a gentleman to reject properly girls and it was once again up to Buck to rescue him.

- **You got a kid,** he heard the ginger one ask Eddie who nodded in response.

- **Spoiler alert he’s also happily married** , Buck icily intervened grabbing Eddie by his shirt and kissing him soundly, moaning loudly when the other man decided to bite his lips.

He smiled in the kiss when he noticed that their little show made the barmaids go and actually tend to the rest of the waiting clients.

**-You’re hot when you’re jealous amor** , Eddie smiled breathless.

- **You’re still sleeping on the couch** , Buck retorted getting back to the still shell-shocked team.


	3. Prompt 40 : Cupid Maddie

Maddie Buckley really loved her brother, she loved how compassionate and selfless he was, she loved how he always took care of her and didn’t hesitate to put his life at risk for her, hell she’ll never forget how he crossed the country just to save her…Maddie Buckley loved her brother and she always believed that he deserved the world and more but god couldn’t he be more obvious….

It was literally torture to see how much Evan Buckley was in love with one Edmundo Diaz, and how the other man shared his feelings, still the both of them remained clueless of the other turmoil.

It was like looking at two lost puppies, she couldn’t for the love of god understand how they weren’t officially together, they were raising Eddie’s child as a pair for heaven sake.

Maddie really really loved her brother, but she wasn’t sure she could sustain this situation any longer, it was time for Cupid Maddie to intervene.

* * *

The plan was relatively simple, Chim would distract Buck while Maddie would stole his phone and take matter in her own hand, on paper it seemed easy, in reality it wasn’t… Buck was glued to his phone and any of Chim’s attempts of distracting him were fruitless.

Maddie was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, she didn’t know how to keep her brother away from his phone, sighing loudly she was on the verge of giving up when Buck made her way to her a confused look on his face.

- **Something wrong Ev** , she asked squeezing his arm.

 **-It’s Eddie** , he frowned looking at his phone, **he’s been ignoring my text for the past hour** , he pouted.

**-Isn’t he on the long shift** , she demanded reassuringly, **maybe they had a call** , she tried.

**-He would have told me before going** , he mumbled leaning his head on her shoulder.

**-Ok you know what give me your phone,** she ordered outstretching her hand, **you need to clear your head a little** , she smiled when he reluctantly gave her, **thank you** , she smiled pocketing it.

She discretely sent a wink to Chim and went back to the living room letting both men taking care of diner.

She throw a glance to the kitchen one last time before taking Buck’s phone from her pocket unlocking it, she directly went to his last texts refraining herself from sighing at how clueless her brother was, Eddie had been blatantly flirting with an unaware Evan…

Reading Eddie last message she quickly understood that the poor guy was clearly on the verge of giving up and had been ignoring her brother on purpose…

She looked back at the kitchen before deciding that she was going to use plan B, she went to his camera roll choosing one of his sexiest picture in bed, she also sent Eddie the kinkiest text she could think of.

* * *

**_From Evan to Eddie: “All I can think about is you fucking me “_**

Smiling satisfyingly she returned back to the kitchen to see how diner went, she sat herself on the countertop, smirking while giving his phone back to Buck.

**-Maddie what did you do** , he asked tensing.

- **Nothing** , she gasped taking the beer Chim was tending her, **well I did something but trust me you’ll thank me later,** she smiled patting his cheek.

- **Thank you for what Maddie** , he squeaked, **what did you do,** he pressed trying to unlock his phone with shaking hand **, shit Eddie is calling** , he cursed isolating himself, **don’t think we won’t talk about it Maddie** , he called out.

- **What did you do?** , Chim wondered embracing his girlfriend.

- **Spiced things up,** she smiled pecking his lips, **poor Eddie had been flirting with my clueless brother all day,** she sighed.

Chim was on the verge of responding back when Buck made his way back in the kitchen searching frantically for his jacket and keys.

**-Everything alright Evan** , Maddie asked worried by her brother’s distress.

- **Yeah** , clearing his throat, **Eddie’s coming over he says Chris is at Pepa** , he rambled, **says he wants to see me,** he blushed.

- ** _Oh_** , both Maddie and Chim whistled, sharing a knowing look.

- **Guys** , Buck moaned **, it’s not like that,** he flushed, **well ok it’s like that but we’re just going to talk about it** , Maddie raised her brow at him, **promise** , he added **, sorry that I have to bail out on pasta Tuesday** , he apologized.

**-Go see your boyfriend man,** Chim laughed gently taping his shoulder.

Buck nodded his cheeks still red, he rushed to the door closing it loudly beside him.

**-Well Cupid Maddie strike again** , Chim joked clinking their beer.

Hardly five seconds later they heard the door opening again and a breathless Buck rushed to kiss soundly his sister.

**-Thank you Maddie you’re the best** , he smiled rushing back out.


	4. Prompt 22 : Drunk Eddie flirting withh Bartender Buck

Buck hated Monday, he really despised that day, like any normal person you’ll say, but his hatred for that particular day wasn’t because Monday rhymed with back to work, party is over, end of the week-end, no the reason why Buck hated Mondays was the people…

People tended to get more drunk on Monday, more than on the week-ends contrary to popular belief, and it wasn’t the nice type of drunk either, usually the people who got drunk at the start of the week, were the grumpy business men, Buck hated them, cause they were bossy, never tipped and expected him to be there to refile their glass indefinitely, they were the kind of customer ready to use violence if they were denied something, or their keys were confiscated…

So yes Evan Buckley hated Mondays, he hated them so much he was pretty persuaded that nothing or no-one could ever change that.

* * *

It hadn’t be midnight yet when the most beautiful creature Buck ever seen made his entrance, it was like he came straight out of one of his deepest fantasy, big brown eyes, silky dark hair, a body to die for hugged perfectly by a black Henley and dark blue jean.

Buck found himself unable to keep his eyes away from the beautiful Adonis, he secretly hoped and prayed that he will come to the bar, that he will be the one to order his friends and him first round, alas he went to sit directly letting what seemed to be his boss take their order.

* * *

Hen was everything but blind, she noticed how the cute bartender had checked Eddie when they arrived, noticed how he couldn’t help himself from glancing at Eddie when his attention was elsewhere, she also noted how her friends wasn’t immune to the blond charm either, she was sure that Eddie thought he was being discreet in his checking out.

Even though he wasn’t hiding his attraction, it was the first time since his disaster divorce that someone caught her friend’s eyes, and it was quite refreshing to see this side of Eddie, thought by the face he was making it seemed that he’d be pinning over the blond for quite a long time now…

**-That place is nice,** she grinned **, how did you find it** , she asked a bit louder the music covering most of their voices.

**-After the divorce trial** , Eddie responded wriggling his hands, **I needed** , he sighed, **I needed to** … he frowned searching for the right words.

**-Hey no worries Ed** , Hen smiled reassuringly **, we get it** , she said throwing a glance at the rest of their team, **we know that your divorce was messy and with Shannon relinquishing her parental rights we get it** , she assured.

- **Thanks** , he breathed returning her smile.

- **So** , she teased **, is the cute bartender one of the reason you choose this particular place,** she quizzed laughing at his reddening cheeks.

- **I don’t know what you’re talking about** , Eddie grumbled looking away.

When he was sure Hen focus was elsewhere, Eddie returned his attention to Buck, observing how he interacted with customers, how he juggled with bottles to impress them so he could get more tips, watched how the movements of his arms, watched how he flexed his muscles in a flirtatious way, Eddie shook his head dejected before letting out a deep sight, of course men like Buck were solely attracted to cute girls.

* * *

Buck had been observing Eddie night wondering why he looked so discouraged, so crestfallen, he’d hopped that maybe his Adonis would come to him, he knew that he had spent most of his time if not his entire time watching him too, it had melt his heart and boosted his ego, it helped him support the crabby business men and too flirty women.

Buck throw another glance toward Eddie’s table, asking himself how and when he could approach him, pondering how he could put a smile to his charming face.

**-Someone caught your attention** , Chim asked following his gaze, Buck shrugged slightly trying to play it cool and avoid his brother in law teasing, **you should go for it** , he added patting his shoulder, **it’s been a year since Abby left you deserve to be happy too** , he stated gently.

**-I know,** Buck blew out actively drying glasses, **I know she moved on and I moved on too,** he shrugged, **it’s just** , he hesitated, **what if…what if I assumed things** , he stammered rubbing his neck, **what if he isn’t into guys** , he breathed.

 **-Yeah I wouldn’t worry about that** , Chim smiled nodding discreetly his head toward Eddie, **he spent his all night checking you out instead of partying with his friends,** he assured him before making his way to his back office.

Buck shook his head lightly before glancing back at Eddie’s table, this time and for the first time their eyes finally met, deciding to be bold and to test if Chim was right he risked a wink toward him, beaming proudly when Eddie shyly smiled back.

* * *

Hen had been observing Buck’s and Eddie’s “flirtation” for fifteen minutes now, and never in her life she’d witnessed something as frustrating as their interaction, she went as far as wondering if Karen and her had been as hopeless when they started pining for one other, asking herself if her team had felt the same amount of frustration as she was feeling right now.

- **Why don’t you go for it** , she nudged Eddie.

- **Are you kidding** , he snorted shaking his head **, pretty sure he isn’t into dude** , he mumbled, **and even if he was I don’t think divorced single dad is really what he’s looking for** , he pointed dejectedly.

 **-Edmundo Diaz,** Hen scolded, **look at me** , she ordained grinning when he did so, **lover boy hadn’t been able to keep his eyes away from you,** she pointed, **trust me I saw him messing at least three orders because his attention was on you** , she laughed, **so stop the pity party and go to him,** she rejoiced.

 **-I’m not drunk enough** , he grumbled downing his drink and helping himself with another ignoring Hen pointed glare.

- **Eddie** , Bobby interjected when Eddie went for a fifth glass **, trust me liquor courage won’t help you,** he advised taking away the beer pitcher.

- **Watch me** , Eddie boasted staggering to the bar.

Buck had been watching the scene from afar, watching as Eddie and Hen were talking quite animatedly, watching the older man, Bobby, keeping the beer away from his Adonis, he smiled fondly at that, getting a bit envious at how surrounded he was… However his smile quickly left his face when he remarked that Eddie had left his table and team to make his way toward the bar, toward Buck determination clear in his eyes.

**-Hi what can I get you** , he asked clearing his throat after Eddie sat himself at the bar.

- **Damn you are even prettier from here** , Eddie gasped blushing.

 **-Hum thank you** , Buck chuckled his cheeks reddening, **so…uhm what can I get you** , he reiterated.

- **Your number** , he blurted eyes widening as he realized what he just said **, I probably shouldn’t have said that** , he apologized profusely, avoiding Buck’s eyes.

- **Why** , the blond chuckled, **don’t you find me cute** , he teased lowering himself so he could meet Eddie’s eyes.

- **Dios** , Eddie gasped, **tengo ganas de ti** , he snickered shaking his eyes **, you can’t imagine how much** , he breathed risking a glance toward Buck.

- **How drunk are you?** Buck asked biting his lower lip, blue eyes darkening with desire.

 **-Not drunk,** Eddie grinned **, just tipsy** , he admitted his eyes following the movement of Buck tongue.

Buck nodded satisfied by that answer, he signaled for Eddie to stay put and wait for him to inform Chim that his shift was over. He came back five minutes later two beers in hand, sating himself on his left.

- **I’m Evan Buckley but people call me Buck** , he smiled holding a bottle to Eddie.

 **-Edmundo Diaz** , he responded taking the bottle, **I prefer Eddie though** , he smiled taking a sip, **I’m sorry if I came as awkward** , he apologized, **it’s been awhile,** he sighed.

- **Don’t worry** , Buck waved encouragingly, **it’s been awhile for me too,** he confessed.

- **Yeah** , Eddie breathed relieved.

- **Yeah** , the blonde confirmed before clearing his throat **, just so we are on the same page** , he started **, I don’t…I don’t do one night stands, not anymore,** he admitted.

 **-I have a son** , Eddie divulged **, so no one night stands for me either** , he breathed, if **it’s too much for you I understand,** he rambled.

- **I love kids** , Buck smiled taking Eddie’s hand in his, **and I kinda likes you** , he blushed.

 **-I kinda likes you too,** Eddie beamed, **I want to learn more about you**.

They spent the rest of the night learning about one another, falling for one another, they were entranced by one another never noticing how the place emptied, how Chim let the keys on the bar for Buck, how Hen smiled when they finally kissed…That night had been perfect and the many others that followed.


	5. Prompt 46 : Fake Boyfriend part 1

Serendipity is the fact that you met someone or you see someone from your past by pure hazard, it’s the fact that suddenly you’re thinking about them and nostalgia is taking over your head and then without warning the said person is here all smiling in front of you that’s serendipity or it’s just the universe trying to fuck with you… Really really fuck with you.

Buck didn’t know which definition to choose, he didn’t know if the universe wanted to give him the revenge he needed or if it was flipping him the bird once more…

He didn’t know how to react how to feel, what to say or do, he never expected that one day he’ll be running into his father in LA, never expected the warm hug and smile, didn’t expect him to ask if Maddie and him were well and willing to catchup around diner this weekend, it was weird and too out of character, something was wrong, something was fishy he couldn’t pin point what but he was ready to find out…

* * *

They were on a call when Buck’s father ringed him to confirm their family diner, he was observing his best friends talking to the man who’ve been responsible of most of his hardship and trauma, watching how he was tense through the whole conversation and how the tension didn’t left after they hang up.

- **Everything’s ok mate** , he worried grabbing his shoulder.

- **Everything’s fine,** Buck grinned squeezing his friend’s hand.

- **You sure,** Eddie insisted getting more and more perturbed by Buck’s demeanor

- **Yes don’t bother it’s nothing really** , he waved trying to spot their team.

* * *

He needed to calm down, he needed to breathe and think straight even though he couldn’t, his father behavior was getting weirder and weirder his sudden kindness was disturbing and Buck was asking himself if bringing Eddie as his date was really a good idea.

He wanted time to stop, he needed for time to stop, just for a moment, he wanted everything to stop, to be quiet, calm and southing, he wanted the world to pause just for a minute, a single minute that will allow the quiet to let him think.

 **-Can we talk about it now,** Eddie asked softly after they made it back to the station.

 **-Talk about what,** Buck sighed tiredly running his hands through his hair.

 **-You’ve been acting weird since that phone call** , he retorted biting his lips, **I’m worried about you,** Eddie admitted squeezing his shoulder, thumb soothingly caressing the blond neck.

- **Can I come to yours** , he croaked **, I don’t want Chim or anyone else to worry** , he added looking furtively around them.

Eddie nodded in response, he didn’t want to press him, didn’t want him to close up…

* * *

 **-Are you going to tell me what’s happening now** , Eddie asked sitting next to Buck on his couch

 **-My father is in town** , the blond grunted pinching the bridge of his nose, **but you already knew that** , he chuckled darkly

- **Yeah** , Eddie sighed, **what does he wants from you,** he quizzed, playing with his beer.

Buck’s eyes were fixed on the amber liquid in his hand, his bottle was almost empty still it didn’t help him forget.

 **-He wants to catch up** , he started, **wants to know more about Maddie and I** , he laughed dryly, **he never gave a damn, we were disappointments and now he wants to catch up,** he half yelled passing back and forth

- **Buck** , Eddie called sensing his best friend turmoil, **Buck** , he tried seeing as he didn’t react the first time, **Evan** , he insisted taking his head in his hand, forcing Buck to look at him, **tell me what to do and I’ll help** , Eddie smiled caressing his cheeks.

- **Be my fake boyfriend** , Buck blurted, **I** …he stuttered **, I need a date…I need you to be my date** , he breathed, **I know it’s a lot but…**

 **-I’ll do it** , Eddie interrupted **, if it help you face him, I’ll do it,** he affirmed.

* * *

There was something in the Buckley’s that made Eddie Diaz unable to say no, he didn’t know if it was their puppy dogs’ eyes, their charming smiles, or their shared recklessness, one thing he knew is that he couldn’t for the love of god say no to either of them…

He never saw Buck so desperate before, not after the truck accident or after Bobby told him he wasn’t reinstated, not even after the tsunami, this time Buck was worried, distressed, panicked, this time Buck needed him, really needed him…

That’s why he found himself accepting without having any second thought to become Evan Buckley fake boyfriend…

Never wondering why Buck asked him to play that role, never wondering why he didn’t ask one of the girls to do it, they were best friend so it was normal for Eddie that he’d come to him instead of anyone else, it was normal that they became more tactful they needed to be convincing after all, it was also normal for Buck to spend more time at the Diaz household and if it could make Christopher more happy it was a win win situation.

What Eddie didn’t expect was that he’ll start to dread the moment their arrangement would end, never expected that Chris would ask him if Buck was going to be his new dad, never expected to fall hard and deep for his best friend.

* * *

Eddie never felt so stressed before, it was just Buck, it was just a night out with Buck and his family…

He was just pretending to be his date, just pretending to be madly in love with his best friend, easy, still Eddie was stressed in the verge of having a panic attack on the way to his best friend love of his life place, he was scared of letting his true feelings slip out, scared that something bad was going to happen during the dinner, afraid that Buck would end up leaving him or badly hurt because of his father.

It took him half an hour to get to Buck’s place, because of LA bad traffic, the knots in his stomach were tangled even more than when he left, taking a deep breath he helped himself inside.

- **Evan** , he called when no sound was heard, **Evan** , he tried again climbing the stairs.

 **-In here** , Buck’s muffled voice called back **, give me a second** , he belted

Eddie went to sit on the blond unmade bed waiting patiently, shaking his feet, not long after Buck made his appearance and with him the butterflies in Eddie’s stomach, he couldn’t help but fix him, his throat was suddenly dry and he had trouble articulating a single words.

 **-How do I look** , Buck shifted avoiding Eddie’s eyes, **it’s not too much** , he added tapping his pant

- **No** , Eddie states clearing his throat **, you look good…nice,** he stuttered feeling his cheeks reddening.

Buck nodded breathing a quick thank you before grabbing his jacket and descending the stairs, followed by a confused and still overs Eddie.

- **Whose cars** , the blond asked when he finished lacing his shoes.

- **Mine** , Eddie croaked, **we’ll be there faster** , he joked tapping Buck’s shoulder lightly ignoring his friend’s protests.

* * *

Andreas Buckley had made a reservation in one of the most, if not the most expensive place of LA, when they finally parked Eddie could sense the fear and stress emanating from his friend, he grabbed his hands in his and squeezed it a little hopping that Buck could see that he wasn’t alone in this, they were together, they were a team…

- **You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to** , Eddie softly murmured **, we can turn over and go home watch bad tv** , he tried to joke.

 **-I know,** Buck smiled, **but I have to do this** , he remarked, **plus Maddie already bailed out because of work,** he sighed dejectedly, **I have to do it for the both of us,** he added getting out of the car.

* * *

Andreas was already installed when they made their entrance, he raised himself from his place smiling to come and meet Buck…

His smile faded the moment he noticed Eddie, his sight fixed on their linked hands, a scowl replaced the smile making Buck tense immediately.

 **-Where’s your sister** , he harshly demanded glowering at Eddie.

- **She couldn’t make it** , Buck croaked swallowing difficultly.

 **-Who’s that,** he snarled finally acknowledging the other man presence

Eddie was ready to answer him as harshly when he felt Buck squeezing his hand, silently telling him to let him handle his father.

 **-His name is Eddie** , Buck snarled clenching his jaws a throbbing veins forming on his temple, **and he’s my boyfriend** , he added.

 **-And here I thought that your bisexual phase was over** , he spited emphasizing bisexual **, I believed by joining the LAFD you finally became a real man**.

He was getting in his head he knew it, still that didn’t stop Buck from falling head first in his trap, didn’t stop the self-doubt creeping its ways through his mind, he felt like a child all over again, he wasn’t enough, he would never be enough for Andreas.

 **-He’s twice the man you’ll never be,** Eddie scowled, **he’s kind, compassionate, and brave** , he ranted cutting Andreas attempt of interrupting, **neither him or Maddie needs you in their life** , he added **, I love Evan enough for him to never needs you again** , he breathed, **Maddie, Christopher and I, and all the** **118** , he enumerated eyes still fixed on the older Buckley, **we’re enough of a family for him** , he affirmed, **if you came here just to belittle Evan then go back to your home it’ll save us time and money** , he scolded taking Buck by the hand leaving the place.

* * *

The drive was disturbingly silent after that, none of them willing to restart a conversation, Eddie was trying to stay focused on the road, while Buck tried to explain what happened to Maddie.

They didn’t talk even after they arrived at Buck’s, Eddie was gripping the wheel tightly, dreading their shift tomorrow.

- **Listen** , Eddie started frowning, **I’m sorry for interjecting** , he apologized before being cut by Buck.

 **-No don’t apologize** , Buck smiled, **I mean I should be the one apologizing** , he chuckled tiredly, **thought I’ll admit for a fake boyfriend you’re not so bad,** he mumbled playing with his shirt absentmindedly, **it was nice to hear you say that I was part of your family** , he whispered before hopping off Eddie’s car

- **Evan** , Eddie called grabbing his forearm, **what I said to your father** , he started taking a deep breath, **all that I said was…is real** , he admitted meeting the blond eyes, **I wasn’t pretending** , he murmured **, I do love you…**


	6. ask promtp: break up/makeup

He felt painfully free, it was ironic because freedom shouldn’t feel painful when you obtain it, freedom was supposed to be as soft as the touch of feather on your skin, freedom should feel exhilarating, attached to a feeling of happiness it wasn’t supposed to feel wrong to feel empty.

He understood why he felt that way after his third can of beer, the wind was blowing his hair, and a chill passed through his skin, he knew that he felt like shit because of Buck, because of what he did to him, because of the way he was treating him, he couldn’t help but hear his I love you over and over again, he couldn’t help to see his hurt face, he couldn’t help to remember, he felt it, all of his pain, all of his suffering, all he caused because he’d wanted to try again with Shannon…

Shannon who was late to the meeting he set, Shannon who was getting on his last nerve the more he drank, a certain person who was the one responsible of his misery and suffering.

He was sitting on top of the H contemplating the view while waiting, the sky was still covered by heavy dark cloud, it was just a matter of time before it started to rain again, it was the first time since Buck took him here that he was able to admire the view, it wasn’t like back home, even if he lived at El Paso he wasn’t used to so many lights it was blindingly beautiful.

The view made him forget that an hour had passed, it made him forget that once again she had broken her promises, once again she cowardly left them…

Then it rained, that was when he woke up, that was when he noticed that he had waited too long, he had waited too much, gave her to many second chances that she didn’t deserved, getting up he slowly climbed down the stairwell, his sneakers came directly in contact with the muddy ground accentuating the feeling of misery that he felt.

The walk back the hill was harder, not because of the road itself but because of all the thoughts that crossed his mind, because of all the memories, because of the deception and despair, because of the betrayal, she betrayed them, she had made him believe, made him hope, he cursed himself more his naive self to have trusted Shannon, he was freezing by the time he arrived in town, he called a taxi gesticulating and whistling like crazy to catch the attention of one.

It took him ten minutes more than usual to get back to his place, by that time he was completely soaked and depressed, he decided to get off his clothes immediately at the door not giving a care, it wasn’t as if someone was going to visit him, he poured himself a glass of scotch and went to take a hot bath, he didn’t stay long in it, he just wanted to heat up her cold skin, he didn’t even drink his glass, he wasn’t really in the mood. After twenty minutes he got out the tub, rapidly dried himself and put on one of Buck’s T-shirt.

* * *

Buck couldn’t force himself to sleep, he was to angry and sad for that, the nerve were keeping him up so he conceded, and sat himself in front of the Tv, watching re-run of Friends, it was close to 10 p.m. when he heard someone ring his bell, someone madly pressing it, he wanted to ignore it and pursue his episode it was his favorite after all, the one where Chandler and Monica finally got together, but he couldn’t because the sound of his TV was covered by the incessant noise.

He furiously got up ready to give an earful to the bumster, his anger quickly changing to hurt when he opened his door getting face to face with a soaked Edmundo Diaz

 **-I’m so sorry Evan** , he pleaded, **can…can I come in** , he asked.

 **-You’re lucky that it’s late and that I don’t won’t to disturb my neighbors** , he threw letting him in.

He stood in the hallway hands in his pocket waiting for Buck to invite him in his living room, but he didn’t, he decided then and there that it was definitely over he was done giving him second chance, he was done being the second choice, he was done being the rebound he needed in case it didn’t work with Shannon , he was done because at this precise moment he felt what all his other relationships felt, he finally saw things their way and it wasn’t pretty, it was awful, atrocious even, he understood then that she deserved better, they had deserved better, that he had to stop feeding fantasies of a love that will never happen and accept that Eddie would never love him the way he did.

His back was on the door and he was fixing him, detailing him, comparing him to Abby, to Ally, sure he was handsome and before the whole mess and before he started to treat him like a mere sloppy second he founded him beautiful because he naively thought that Eddie had a kind soul, a mesmerizing one, the sort which attracted people, but now he only saw him as the bastard that left him one too many time…

 **-What do you want Eddie** , he sighed rubbing his arms tiredly.

 **-To talk** , he answered matter of factly slowly approaching him.

He quickly throw a look at the clock and smiled darkly, shaking her head and moving off the door.

 **-We were supposed to meet at our spot three hours ago** , he whistled, **I waited and waited until I got drunk, until people started to pity me,** he continued his lips forming a thin line, **and even when Maddie told me you weren’t going to come even after I called you thousand and thousand times, I still waited but you never showed up,** he laughed.

- **I…Evan** , he trailed but he was cut by a hand on his mouth

- **No** , he ordered harshly, **no** , he pursued, rage and suffering in his voice **, no more Evan and all that shit,** he took a deep breath looking him in the eyes for the first time since he mistakenly opened his door, **it’s over for good this time Edmundo** , he assailed.

 **-What do you mean over** , he panicked taking his hands.

 **-It means that it’s over** , he responded taking his hands off his

 **-Don’t you love me,** he asked confused, **I swear Evan I didn’t want to stand you up but something came up with Shannon and…**

 **-That’s the problem Eddie** , he sighed emotionally drained **, I can’t be a second choice** , he huffed **, I won’t be a second choice,** he told him shaking his head.

- **You’re not a second choice Evan** , he exclaimed, **how could you think something like this** , he wondered, **let me make it up to you** , he implored, **give me another chance** , he begged holding his shoulders firmly.

- **You asked me if I love you, he began and I do** , he breathed drying the tears that started to blurry his vision **, I love you** , he declared surely, I love you, he repeated holding his gaze **, I don’t think I will ever stop loving you…but** , he bit his lips anxiously, looking at the ground, **you wrecked me Edmundo** , wincing saying his full name **, you wrecked me and it’s been so hard to go back to who I was before you,** he sighed, **it wasn’t hard only for me but for everyone around me…so no… no i can’t give you another** **chance because as much as I love you and as much as I want to be with you** , he smiled tearfully **, I can’t…because you never gave me a reason…you never ever gave me a reason why I should trust you** **with my heart again…you never proved that you loved me too** , he took a deep breath, **you don’t deserve me Edmundo and tonight was the last straw.**

 **-You don’t mean that** , he croaked, **please Evan** , he tried but he shook his head firmly camping his decision, he went to the door opening it resolutely.

 **-Goodbye Edmundo** , he responded kissing him softly on the cheek.

* * *

He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, he felt lighter but also hollow, as if a piece of himself had been took down, like some parasite he grew accustomed to.

Buck went back to the couch with shaking leg, he grabbed his phone from the coffee table, slowly scrolling down his contact until he found him, he had to do it, he knew that he had to, it couldn’t continue like this, he shouldn’t have allowed this to happen, he curled up exhausted still toying with the idea of blocking and deleting him definitely from his life, still uncertain, still scared…

* * *

He knew Buck needed time, he knew he should respect his demand but the more he distanced himself from him the more he grew anxious because letting him wait would mean that he wasn’t important for him and that he was right all along when he said that he was still nourishing some love chimeras for Shannon , when he wasn’t, not anymore, that’s why he stood at his front door at past midnight, hair still wet from his, wearing his favorite band shirt and holding a pack of beer as an apology gift.

He hoped, he really really hoped that he will open the door, he hoped that he will hear him out, that he would let him explain himself, that he would let him apologize profusely, he hoped that she still had a chance and if he did had one he swore to whomever was listening that he would cherish him and love him the way he deserved.

His free hand was shaking crazily because of nerve and apprehension, his lips were probably bleeding because of how hard he was biting them, he was certain that he was pale, his stomach was twisted in multiple knots, his stress was giving her nausea, it was weird how one person could provoke all these physical pain, but then he remembered Hen, he remembered what she told him about liking Buck more than he was willing to acknowledge, that was when he truly understood what he had meant that day, that was when she admitted that Buck had been right when he had told her that the ghost of Shannon was blinding him.

Gulping slowly, brow pressed on his front door, he tried to steady himself , he wanted to look determined for him, he wanted to show him that they were worth it, he wanted to prove him that he didn’t waste his time with a broken man, he wanted…he didn’t know exactly what he wanted but he was sure that he could find it with him, if he was willing to take him back, if he was still up to fight for them, if he still have a glimpse of trust and hope for them.

He took a deep breath, it was time to man up and take back his life, it was time to grow up and accept the fact that Shannon was a thing from his past, a lesson well learned, it was time to mend Evan broken heart, he had given him too much and now it was his turn to share, it was his turn to give, his turn to love, his turn to pursue him.

He knocked three time, but nothing happened, he knocked again hoping it wasn’t really too late, hoping he was still there hoping he was home, he knocked and banged, tears blurring his vision when nothing happened.

 **-Please…please be there** , he begged, **please Evan if you’re in there please open the door** , he suffocated, **I…I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you** , he whimpered, **I’m so sorry to have put you through so much pain…I understand now you know** , he started gliding along the door sitting on his front step head buried in his knees, **it was fantasies you were right about that** , he trailed, **you were right when you said I was blinded,** he hiccupped shivering, **I…I can’t say I love you yet… but it doesn’t mean that I don’t have feelings for you** , he whispered, **I truly likes you Buck, I really want to be with you and only yo** u, he laughed tiredly **, I want you to make me say I love you back, I want to say it back** , he added holding his knee tighter, **I want to be your first and last love** , he muttered raising his head and looking at the door.

 **-You mean that,** he heard at the other side.

He quickly raised himself from the floor, and stuck himself to the door, caressing it as a substitute of his warm body.

 **-Every single words,** he told him, **I meant it** , he firmly added **, I deleted Shannon from my phone** , he admitted, **and I told her that it was over for real** , he pursued **, I choose you Evan** , he croaked, **it will always be you.**

There was silence on the other side, a long and painful silence, one that Eddie couldn’t support but understood, sadly nodding his head he put the beer pack down and started to go back to his truck laughing bitterly of how she he his heart broken twice in the same week.

He didn’t heard him opening his door nor did he heard his bare feet running toward him , he just felt it, his strong harms holding him from behind, pressing him to his strong and warm chest.

- **I swear to god Eddie you better not be joking** , he pleaded, **I couldn’t go through another heart break,** he sighed hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

 **-I’m not** , he affirmed **, I promise you Evan I’m not** , he repeated turning himself so that he could face him, **I’m done with her, Christopher is done with her, it’s you that we choose,** he told him softly caressing his cheeks.

 **-Can I kiss you,** he asked, Eddie nodded pressing his lips to his, it was a simple kiss but it was the start of his recovery, of their recovery.


	7. Prompt 8 : Soulmate Part 1

He remembered how when he was younger his abuela told him that one day he’ll find his person, they would appear just like that without a warning, he would feel them, feel an intense pull, an immediate love, a passion, desire, longing, an irremediable need to be with them, to feel them, touch them, see them…

He will feel it a burning, consuming love… His soulmate.

When he was seventeen Eddie met Shannon, he had butterflies in his stomach that he mistook for the fire, their love was passionate but not consuming, they fought and reconciled, loved and hated each other, Eddie loved her, he believed she was the one, the only one, his other half, his better half….

He was young, naïve and foolish, truly believing that his search was over, that he obtained what his abuelos had, he never ever pictured that one day she’ll leave him behind, she’ll abandon him without ever looking back…

* * *

When he was a little boy Evan Buckley believed in soulmate, he believed that someone somewhere was waiting for him, he believed every stories Maddie told him about them.

Maddie told him how he’ll feel it, see it, that an invisible link would form between him and his soulmate, he believed in it because of Maddie, he believed in them for Maddie…

When he was seventeen Evan Buckley stopped believing in soulmate, he swore that if they existed he wouldn’t want to meet his, when he was seventeen Maddie left with who she thought was hers, leaving him alone, leaving him behind.

  
When he was twenty six Evan though he met his other half, he thought that maybe Abby was the one, she gave him love, she gave those flustered feelings in the pit of his stomach, she made him want to be better, she made him better, he truly believed that Abby had been made for him…

And then just like Maddie, Abby left…

Leaving him alone, leaving him behind… Evan swore he’ll never love again, never trust anyone with his heart, he understood that Abby hadn’t be the one, understood that in a way he was searching for Maddie in her, that he was yearning the tenderness of his sister and that what Abby gave him, it wasn’t romantic love, it wasn’t passion, it was just comfort…

At twenty six Evan wondered if maybe there was someone made for him, he wondered if the universe forgot him when it created soulmate.

* * *

Eddie was thirty when he decided that he didn’t need a soulmate, he had Chris and that was enough, the love and need of his little boy was enough.

At thirty he learned his lesson, he was wiser now, more careful, Chris came first so Eddie renounced, he didn’t need to add a third person to their family, didn’t want Chris to be heartbroken again, didn’t want to risk loving again…

He wasn’t wise though, wasn’t careful either, because once again he underestimated the universe, once again love hit him fast and hard…

* * *

It hit him a week after he moved, Bobby was introducing him to the rest of his team when he felt it, the pull, the longing, the fire, the passion… the Love

Unfortunately his soulmate hated him, he didn’t know why, he didn’t understand how His person could hate him, he tried to be his friend, tried to Buck like him in vain…

* * *

Buck hated the new guy, he hated his pretty smile, his fluffy hair, his toned chest and big brown eyes.

He hated his know it all personality, and how he wasn’t the least offended by Buck, he hated how everyone immediately loved him and welcomed him, he hated how he made him shiver every time he called his name

He tried desperately to find the reason why he felt as if he was going to die, the reason why his heart was beating so fast, why he felt a rush of happiness surrounding him, why he felt like crying…Deep down he knew, but he’d rather stay in denial finding one hundred logical excuses than acknowledging the truth,.

He refused to accept that Eddie was his person, refused to acknowledge the bond, refused to admit how he instantly fell head over heels in love with him…


	8. Prompt 4 : Bodyguard

He wasn’t what he expected when they hired him, when Bobby called telling him he had a job for him, Eddie first reflex was to refuse, he left this life behind after Shannon left him and Chris alone, he couldn’t afford risk his life for other, he was all Chris had left now.

But Bobby being the powerful convincing bastard he was managed to convince him to take one last job, just one and he’ll never contact him again, never think of him again, never force him to leave Chris again, money was tight, between Chris medical fees and the house lawn Eddie found himself forced to accept.

* * *

At first when Bobby told him he was going to protect Senator Andrew Buckley’s son, Eddie was ready to take back his word and found another job.

Everyone knew Senator Buckley, every normally constituted person hated him, his policy was downright horrible and the way he treated his staff showed exactly what kind of man he was, so of course being the bodyguard of his son wasn’t something Eddie looked forward.

Oh how wrong he was, Evan “Buck” Buckley wasn’t what he’d expected at all, he was persuaded when he arrived that he’ll have to deal with a stuck up, bratty, know it all, dumb daddy’s boy, someone who’ll tell him how to do his job and would look down on him.

Instead he found himself stuck with a careless, reckless and stubborn activist who was trying his hardest to discredit his father and make sure that no one would vote for him.

Their fist encounter was memorable, Eddie was supposed to wait for Buck in his room so that he could introduce himself, he’d waited for half an hour before the other man made his entrance by climbing the window, smiling proudly at a surprised Eddie who quickly regained his composure.

- **You must be my new keeper** , he smarted throwing his bag at his feet before letting himself in, **let see if you gonna break your predecessor record** , he grinned, **he quit after two month** , he laughed.

 **-I don’t quit,** Eddie retorted raising his brow, **I’ll follow you everywhere, I’m gonna be your new shadow,** he replied with a toothy smile.

* * *

That’s had been three months ago, right now Eddie was starting to understand why every other bodyguard quitted, Buck was really imaginative, coming with a new escape plan every day, and every day Eddie had to run after him, it was like dealing with a four year old, even Chris seemed to be more mature.

This time though he wasn’t going to let Buck win, he knew the younger man planned to sneak out for another march later that day, he heard him on the phone talking with the other member of his group, he knew they planned to crash Senator Buckley’s speech.

As much as he was on board with Buck’s ideas he couldn’t let the younger man go there, he knew the kind of person who’ll be present at this rally, he knew that those people wouldn’t care if he was their precious Senator son or not, Buck was the enemy and if he were to set foot right there he was sure he wouldn’t be able to protect him properly.

* * *

He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe that he managed to escape, that he’d been once again ahead of him.

He stood frozen in his place, going through all the events of the day, trying to find when or how he could have escaped without the security or his colleagues noticing him. 

Eddie cursed before storing out of the Buckley manor, he needed to think quickly, the speech wasn’t until 9pm meaning he had twenty minutes to get there and stop Buck, he knew that taking the car was totally out of question, it’ll take him longer… 

He hated motorcycles, he hated them since his accident but he couldn’t do it any other way.

It took him fifteen minutes to get there and find him, sadly the altercation between Buck’s group and Senator Buckley’s loyal followers had already started, finding his way through the mass Eddie quickly grabbed Buck’s hand and ran as fast as possible to safety, ignoring purposely how the younger man’s hand fit perfectly in his, how the contact of his skin burned his skin, how for the first time he felt alive…

- **You mad at me** , Buck asked getting tired of Eddie’s silent treatment.

- **Yes** , Eddie responded massaging his temples, **what you did was stupid and childish** , he added.

- **I know,** Buck mumbled, **I’m sorry I didn’t think it’ll go this far,** he croaked, holding himself.

 **-I get why you did it,** Eddie reassured patting his knee, **I…I’m not a fan of your father either** , he avowed, **but I’m not your enemy either,** he sighed, **your safety is all that matter to me,** he pursued forcing Buck to meet his gaze, **I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if something bad had happened to you,** he smiled softly.

- **Don’t say that,** Buck whined closing his eyes, **stop making me think that you care for me** , he prayed.

- **I do care for you,** Eddie frowned confused.

- **You care about me because I’m your mission,** Buck sadly smiled, **you don’t care for me like I _care_ for you,** he stated.

 **-I have a son,** Eddie blurted, **he’s eight and he’s everything to me,** he chuckled, I **cared deeply for his mother and she left us** , taking a deep breath he turned his attention back to the blond, I **swore that I’ll never let myself care for someone else as I cared for her,** he explained stroking Buck’s cheek, **and then** , he grinned biting his lips

- **And then,** Buck demanded grabbing Eddie’s hand

- **Then I met this reckless senator son who wouldn’t understand that I was trying to protect him,** he laughed, **I met this dumbass who turned my world upside down** , he pursued with teary eyes.

- **I wanted you to catch me,** Buck quipped leaning towards him, **I wanted you to feel what I feel for you.**

- **What do you feel** , Eddie murmured leaning too, their lips barely touching, **tell me what do you feel Evan,** he pleaded. 

- **I love you,** he answered closing the distance and pouring himself into that kiss, their first kiss….


	9. Prompt 61 : Actor Buck admitting his crush on Dancer Eddie

It’s blinding, paralyzing, suffocating, the flash of the paparazzi cameras makes him feel anxious, scared even, he feel like a caged animal…there’s no way out, they’re surrounding him bombarding him with questions, screaming his name, calling him names…

It was all about persuasion…Convincing even… Everything in this world was about pretending.

Put on your red lipstick, show them your megawatt smile, blink a few times like cartoons ladies and the trick was done, it was just play outside the play…Everything was a lie but nobody minded….

Still he wouldn’t trade this for anything, he loved his job, loved the thrill that came with each new movie, loved how he could meet a hundred thousand new people and pretend to be someone else, someone better, someone worst than him, it was the beauty of acting and no one, not even the paparazzi or the trolls could take that away from him….

* * *

No job was perfect though, even if he loved acting, loved the stardom and all it’s avantage they’re one thing, one single thing Buck hated among all and it was promoting his work, he didn’t mind the photo call, didn’t mind going from talk show to talk show with his team…

What he hated was solo promoting, he hated it cause journalists and interviewers were always cornering him, always trying to make him talk about his private life, always making up stories about it when he wouldn’t let them in them in the confidence.

* * *

His new movie had been a hit, people were rushing to see it and they already broke the box office record within the first two weeks, if he was honest he knew that the movie success wasn’t due to its story, even if it was a good one.

No the popularity of the movie came from the fact that he was paired with Edmundo Diaz hotshot dancer and famous heartbreaker, he was playing his love interest and even he had to admit that the chemistry between them was undeniable.

They hit it off really quickly, they were no awkwardness during the romantic and the sex scene, just mutual trust but somehow they had been so convincing that now people believed they develop a romance off screen…

It was the fifteenth solo interview, the the fifteenth time a journalist asked him if he was in a secret relationship with Eddie.

- **So** , Ally asked a mischievous grin on her face, **people are wondering as you must know if reality surpassed fiction and if you and your sexy co-star are in a relationship,** she laughed bumping their knees together.

\- **Well you know me Ally** , he chuckled faking amusement, **my private life is really important so next question** , he shrugged unapologetically.

- **Ow bummer,** she pouted, **at least you can tell us if you really had a crush on Eddie as announced by Closer,** she nagged.

- **Who wouldn’t have a crush on him** , Buck sighed, **I mean did you see that man,** he chuckled, **he’s unfairly pretty** , he joked.

- **Truth** , Ally nodded, **well thank for according us this interview Buck** , she spoked, **and don’t miss Love on the Dance-floor guys actually on screen** , she added looking directly at the camera.

* * *

Buck quickly escaped the interview studio, knowing that if he stayed too long Ally would corner him and make some unwanted advance toward him.

He was almost at his car when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, grabbing it he smiled at the picture on his screen.

- **So you have a crush on me** , Eddie gushed mockingly, **that’s so cute,** he cooed.

- **Remind me why I married you** , Buck sighed fondly.

- **Because of my unfairly beautiful body** , Eddie teased, **my beautiful naked body who’s waiting for you,** he stated suavely.

- **Fuck you,** Buck cursed, **I’m on my way** , he declared fumbling with his key.

- **Don’t drive too fast** , Eddie **gushed, love you can’t wait for you to come home Papí.**

- **Love you too darling** , Buck smiled before hanging up.

Buck hated the journalist, paparazzi, the side effect of stardom, still he could handle it because it gaves him Eddie, he could support anything just because of the gift it gave him.


	10. Prompt 53 : Secret Santa

It had been a rough year for the 118, between the accidents, the lawsuit, the fight club and unresolved sexual tension the 118 had it share of problems that’s why they welcomed the Christmas period with a bit of reserve...

They knew people, they knew how they were more accident prone during that period of the year, that’s why this year Bobby with some help from Athena decided to make this Christmas a memorable one, in a good way of course.

The plan was simple, with the approval of his chief he decided to organize a Christmas special event, this year it’ll be secret Santa...

Well secret for everyone minus two of his best firefighters who’ve been dancing around one another for too long and whose sexual tension was getting a bit uncomfortable to say the least...

Nobody would blame him for forcing destiny a bit, quite the opposite he deserved to Captain of the year just for that.

* * *

The plan was to be set on motion the next day, he’ll make the daily announcement and then he’ll present them with the Christmas event, thanks to his wonderful wife he already have a plan to make sure Buck and Eddie would be each other’s secret Santa.

* * *

Buck wondered if the universe heard his prayer or if his friends were just tricking him once again, it couldn’t be possible, of all the team he’d picked the one he secretly wanted, he secretly dreaded.

Don’t get him wrong he was happy, ecstatic to get his best-friend slash secret crush, slash love of his life’s name, he couldn’t wait going gift hunting with Maddie and hopefully (finger crossed) Christopher but at the same time he couldn’t stop the stress and the knots in his stomach.

He was stressed not about what to get Eddie, he knew him pretty well, knew that it was easy to please the man, no he was stressed because this time he wanted his gift to be meaningful, he was ready now, he’d made peace with himself and accepted his feelings, he couldn’t says them out-loud for fear of rejection so he hopped to find something that would transcript it for him, find something that’ll make Eddie understand...

* * *

Eddie knew something was up with his team, he could’ve swore he saw Hen high five Bobby and Chim had been recording the all pick your Santa moment, he knew he didn’t got Buck’s name by chance and he was pretty persuaded that the other man had picked his name.

He didn’t mind it, quite the opposite it was the perfect opportunity for him to repay Buck for all he’d done for Chris and him, it was also a good excuse to get the man something more personal, something that maybe make his clueless friend understand that he wanted more, that their friendship wasn’t enough for him, that he wanted him in the picture forever ?

His teammates were nagging him one after the other trying to make him reveal if he did pick Evan’s name, he managed to dodge the ball every time pretending that it’ll ruin the surprise if he did say who he’d get.

He couldn’t wait getting home and sharing his day with both Chris and Carla maybe they could help him plan the perfect surprise for Buck, they probably had better idea than a proposal on Christmas Eve.

* * *

When Eddie got home he almost forgot about his day, forgot about secret Santa, forgot about the paper with Buck’s name in his back pocket.

It wasn’t until Chris started to talk about his day at school and how his teacher made them write their letter to Santa that he remembered.

**-Seems like you had a really good day at school buddy,** he smiled ruffling his son’s hair,

**-What’s about yours daddy,** he quizzed meeting his father’s tired gaze.

**-It was a good day** , he grinned softly, **say** , he started taking a deep breath, **this year we decided to play secret Santa at work and now I have to found a gift for Buck want to help me** , he questioned

- **Yes** , Chris brames leaving his drawing to rejoin his father on the sofa, **what do you want to give him** , he wondered.

- **Something that’ll show Buck how much we love him** , he sighed.

**-He already know that,** Chris smarted, **he’s family right,** he added confused.

**-Yes buddy he’s family** , Eddie reassured holding him in his arm, **it’s another kind of love I want to show him though** , he quietly revealed

- **You _love-love_ him**, he stated joyfully, **I knew it,** he exclaimed when Eddie nodded,

Eddie smiles relaxed by his son’s reaction, he knew of course he knew how much Chris loved Buck and didn’t mind having him around but it was different now and having his son support really was the push he needed to set his plan in motion.

**-So I can count on you to help me** , Eddie asked playfully....

* * *

Buck was getting desperate, he spend most of his and Maddie’s day off gift hunting...

He searched for everything everywhere, he wanted to find the perfect gift for Eddie, one who’ll make the other man think of him, one that’ll make him understand how important he was, how loved he was.

They were exiting the fifth store when Maddie decided to take matters in her own hands, she knew how important this gift was, how much significance it needed to hold, she knew that this gift was the perfect opportunity and he couldn’t miss it...

- **Evan** , she called tenderly grabbing his forearm, **we can’t continue like this** , she tried, **you need to know what you want to get because going into stores hopping you’ll find it isn’t working** , she explained to a dejected Buck

**-I know,** he sighed passing a hand on his face, **it’s just...** he tried, **it had to be perfect** , he frowned, **I..I want him to know, to understand, I can’t...** he was playing with the hem of his coat, **I love him so much Mads** , he chucked his eyes getting teary.

- **Maybe we should ask Christopher for help** , she smiled patting his cheeks, **he knows his father better than us,** she hummed, tangling their arms.

**-He’s with Carla now,** he remarked, **do you think I should call them** , he demanded bitting his lips.

**-Want me to do it** , she replied, **I could call Carla and explain it to her if you don’t feel up to it** , she added, **I’ll give you the phone when Chris is on the line** , she proposed

- **Okay** , he nodded giving her his phone.

She quickly found Carla’s number and called her, she spent exactly five minutes with her explaining her brother’s trouble and dilemma before tending him the phone and letting him talk with Christopher.

- **Hi Buck,** Chris cheered on the other side, **how are you** , he asked.

- **Hey buddy I’m good** , he responded, **I’m calling you cause I need a special favor from you think you could help,** he wondered cringing at how unsure he sounded.

- **What do you need Bucky,** the little boy inquired genuinely.

- **I’m trying to find a gift for your dad,** he croaked, **I need to know what would be good for him,** he muttered.

- **Everything would be good Bucky if it’s from you** , Chris reassured him.

- **I know buddy but it’s different this time,** he trailed not sure if it was right to reveal his real intention to him.

**-It’s different because you’re in love with daddy** , he stated, **don’t worry kid it’ll be fine if it’s from you daddy would be happy cause he _loves-love_ you**, he giggled

- **I _love-love_ him too**, Buck chuckled reassured, **still I need something perfect buds,** he hummed...

The call had been brief but it was what he needed shortly after hanging up with Chris he found Maddie in front of Victoria’s Secret gazing at their Christmas special collection.

- **Do you think I should buy some sexy outfit to surprise Chim,** she joked pointing at the Santa lingeries

**-Gross Maddie,** he irked, I don’t need that picture in my head, he barfed.

Maddie chuckled tangling their arms, forcing him to join her in her lingerie hunt, they spent the afternoon together, going from shops to shops until he found it the perfect gift....

* * *

Christmas Eve came faster than what Bobby imagined, all the stations had been decorated for the occasion, they were giving away gift for those in needs and a small diner had been served.

After people were nourished and all the gifts distributed, the 118 retreated upstairs to finally reveal who have been whose Santa.

Everyone got its gift except Hen, Bobby, Eddie and Buck, the first two knew they were each other’s not so secret Santa and couldn’t wait to see the two men’s reaction. Hen rose first à bug smile on her face she pretended to go to Buck who was sat next to Bobby, she suppressed a laugh at Eddie’s confused look and Buck’s dejected expression.

- **Seems I’m your secret Santa Cap** , she smiled tending him a flamboyant red gift bag.

- **Thank you Hen** , he frowned confused by the vibrant color, **who’s next,** he clapped, Buck, he called.

**-If you don’t mind Cap my gift is a bit too personal** , he mumbled cheeks reddening, **I’d like to give it to Eddie privately** , he blurted,

- **That’s fine** , Bobby assured squeezing his shoulder, **Eddie** , he asked nodding to the other man.

- **Uhm** , he coughed trying to avoid his teammates pointed stares, **I...can you guys give us some space,** he mumbled gaze fixed on the floor

* * *

They were alone now, everyone left the room shortly after Eddie asked for space, it had been ten minutes ago and none of the two men were willing to start the conversation...

- **So** , Buck coughed getting sick of the tense silence, **do you want to get your gift first or we could exchange them at the same time or I don’t know** , he rambled

- **Evan** , Eddie called getting up from his place to sit next to him, **don’t panic whatever you give me would be fine,** he smiled, **if it’s from you even a simple card is enough,** he assured him patting his knee, **here’s mine** , he smiled giving him a small packet.

- **Here** , Buck croaked tending him and slightly larger box, **I...I hope you’ll like it** , he coughed turning his attention back to his own gift.

Eddie was the first to open his present, he carefully teared the paper while Buck was more brutal, Buck got him a framed map of stars, with a date at the bottom, he frowned confused turning back to Buck.

**-It’s beautiful** , he smiled, **passing his hand over it** , tracing the stars, **it was from the day we went to see Santa with Chris** , he asked.

- **Yeah** , Buck mumbled, **it was an important day and I was happy you invited me** , he chuckled, **it felt like I was part of your family** , he hummed.

- **You’re family Evan** , he affirmed taking his hand in his, **never doubt that** , he added softly making circle on his skin with his thumb.

- **I...thank you** , he smiled back interlacing their hands, **it wasn’t the only reason I choose this particular day,** he admitted biting his lips

- **Before you tell me what I think you’re going to tell** , Eddie smiled, **open my gift please** , he pleaded, **I need to know we are on the same page,** he prayed.

Buck grinned letting go of Eddie’s hand to open the little wood box on his laps, tears were flowing down his face when he saw what it was.

**-Is that** , he sputtered drying his tears with the back of his hand...

- **I know it’s a little childish,** Eddie mumbles, **I know we aren’t seventeen** , he pursued before getting cut of Buck’s lips on his.

**-I love it,** Buck smiled putting the ring on his left finger, **I love you** , he giggled.

**-I love you too,** Eddie breathed surging for an other kiss, **I love-love you** , he laughed quoting his son.


	11. Prompt 47 & 48 : Chris introducing Buck as his second Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hey Bucky, Chris started mid-conversation, can Denny come over tomorrow, he asked Buck using his best puppy dogs eyes.
> 
> -I…I don’t know bud, Buck chuckled embarrassingly rubbing his neck, you’ll have to ask your dad for that, he smiled ruffling Chris’s hair
> 
> -But you’re my Dad too, he pouted, and daddy is busy right now, he added ignoring his father.

Of all the firehouse of Los Angeles everyone knew that the 118 was the most friendly, the most liked and agreeable of them all.

The 118 considered themselves as more that teammates, more than coworkers, if one were to work within the 118 they knew that they’ll find in the team a second home, a second family…

**——————————-**

It was game night at the station, game night had been decided by Bobby days after the tsunami to cheer the teams up and it soon became the 118 new tradition.

This time it was Disney, and Christmas movies night, the theme have been decided after Buck organized the big Christmas meal the week prior.

It was lively in the station, the firehouse was filled with laughter and kids giggle, the decoration from Christmas were still in place giving a warm ambience to the room.

**———————————/**

Buck was watching over the kids with Eddie as the others were either busy talking with each other’s or helping Bobby making diner and bringing the snacks.

He was watching fondly as Christopher and Denny were playing superheroes creating the most ambitious Batman and Captain America crossover.

The game didn’t last long though as Bobby and the rest of the team came with foods and beverages, Eddie volunteered to set the movie while Chris took place on Bucks laps, talking animatedly with both him and Denny about the last episode of Star Wars rebels, both of his men were so entranced with their conversation that they didn’t notice Eddie coming back nor did they saw the flash of his camera as he took a picture of them.

- **Hey Bucky,** Chris started mid-conversation, **can Denny come over tomorrow,** he asked Buck using his best puppy dogs eyes.

 **-I…I don’t know bud,** Buck chuckled embarrassingly rubbing his neck, **you’ll have to ask your dad for that** , he smiled ruffling Chris’s hair

- **But you’re my Dad too** , he pouted, **and daddy is busy right now,** he added ignoring his father.

- **I…what,** Buck chocked looking at a reddening and shell shocked Eddie.

- **Daddy said he loves you** , Chris pursued, **plus you’re always home with us and you went to see my play with daddy, Pepa and abuela on Friday,** he counted on his fingers

- **Stacy from 8th grades told us that only parents and families were allowed there,** Denny quipped.

Eddie was still shocked opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say, trying to think of a diversion.

- **Don’t you love us,** Chris frowned still looking at Buck, is **that why you don’t want to be my dad** , he teared

- **Chris son,** Eddie interjected seemingly out of his stupor, **it’s complicated** , he explained smiling at the little boy, **I haven’t asked Buck out yet** , he smiled his eyes fixed on the blond.

- **But we saw you kiss under the mistletoe** , both Denny and Chris frowned.

- **Yeah but…** Eddie stuttered looking for support in Buck.

- **Me and your dad we love each other** , Buck started, **but we need to go on dates before** , he tried.

- **Then you’ll be my dad,** Chris wondered.

- **Yes** , Eddie interrupted taking Bucks hand in his.

 **-I love you,** Buck mouthed.

That answer seemed to be enough for both little boys, soon their attention turned to the tv, while both men were still on they bubble, hands still interlaced.

 **-We’ll talk about it later,** Eddie murmured.

- **Yes** , Buck grinned kissing his hand.


	12. Prompt 13 & 45 : Sexfriends to Lover (Bonus : spanish dirty talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple arrangement between two friends, they both needed to let out some steams but with their line of work they didn’t have the time or the need to find a partner, plus they were both comfortable with one another and their sexuality, they were best friends, best friends were supposed to help one another, it was normal…. yes ?

It was a simple arrangement between two friends, they both needed to let out some steams but with their line of work they didn’t have the time or the need to find a partner, plus they were both comfortable with one another and their sexuality, they were best friends, best friends were supposed to help one another, it was normal…. yes ?

—————————————————-—-

It started with make out sessions, after their shift they will go to Buck’s, put some crap movie, open up some beers and when the need would make itself known they’ll start to kiss each other.

Timid little pecks first, the awkwardness still present, they had to get use to the other body first, have to discover it, have to learn about their weak spot, the ones that’ll send shivers down their spines…

It took them roughly ten minutes to get accoutumamted to the other lips, the pecks soon became kisses that soon evolved on an heavy and mind blowing make out session that left them with questions they weren’t ready to answer.

—-

They soon started to crave the other, crave the contact of their skins, crave the shared breath, crave the touch, the sounds, the needs that was setting at the pit of their stomach.

The make out session became a daily thing, they’ll wait until the end of their shift to go to one or the other place, most of the time it was at Buck.

Both Eddie’s family and Carla didn’t mind watching over Chris during that time , they witnessed the shift in both men relationship, they knew they were still trying to figure out things,knew they were dancing around each other, they just wanted them happy and if it meant more time with Chris it was a win win situation.

—-

The heavy kiss soon became exploring the other body, shirts were overrated, they were the enemies between Eddie and Bucks torso.

The needs, the want were getting overwhelming and he didn’t have the patience to undress Buck, not when he was purposely bitting his lower lip, not when he was teasing his nipples, not when he was altering between licking and biting them, causing Eddie to grab him by the hair and crash their lips together in a battle of dominance, tongues dancing and saliva flowing down, making it way past their chins and down their neck.

No sound could be heard except for their moans and the squeaking of the couch, you could feel their arousal, could feel that heavy make out session was evolving to something more.

- **Tell me to stop,** Eddie panted sucking Bucks neck, **tell me we should stop this,** he insisted bitting it

- **Don’t stop,** Buck moaned giving him more access, his blue eyed clouded by desire, **Eddie I need more,** he moaned moving his hips.

- **Do that again** , Eddie whined chasing the contact of Bucks cock against his, **god if we don’t stop now,** he trailed when Buck started to grind against him once more, **Evan** , he groaned.

 **-I don’t think I can stop** , Buck groaned gridding faster, **I need you Ed’s** , he cried out.

It wasn’t enough for both of them, the feeling of their clothed members against the other wasn’t enough to calm the fire that started to burn in their veins. Eddie started to unbutton both of their jeans, signaling for Buck to rise a little so that he could lower their pants a little.

He then grabbed them both in his hand making Buck mewl, he started slow, slightly going back and forth, until Buck started to move his hips to chase the friction, Eddie then started to tease their heads, circling them with his thumb, scratching them slightly.

- **God you asshole** , Buck gritted, **more I need more,** he whined burying his head on the crook of Eddie’s neck.

The more Eddie moved his hand, the more Buck sucked on his necks skin, forcing Eddie to go faster and be a bit messier in his movements, until he felt it, the fire burning more and more, until he heard Buck cry out his name.

—-

Buck was slumped over him, it has been five minutes and they were both trying to catch their breath.

Eddie was softly caressing the younger man back, while the other was playing with some of his chest hair.

- **I want to be inside you,** Buck suddenly announced, making Eddie shiver, **I want to feel how it’s inside you,** he trailed.

 **-Quiero que me cojas,** Eddie breathed feeling himself harden, **as lo que quieras** , he demanded taking Buck’s hand and placing it over his hard member.

- **Bedroom now** , Buck ordered taking Eddie by the hand and rushing up the stairs to his room.

He pushed Eddie in his bed and climbed over him, he made quick work of both of their jeans and boxers, throwing the in a far corner of the room.

- **Con cuidado, Papi! Eres enorme,** Eddie whistled at the sight of Buck’s naked form.

Buck chuckled his cheeks reddening, he busied himself by rummaging through his bedside table for Luba and condom.

He put some lube in his fingers and looked at Eddie for permission.

- **I need you Evan,** he croaked letting him know that he was ready.

Buck started with one finger, he started to make slow in and out mouvement, his sight on Eddie all along, when he felt like Eddie wasn’t tense anymore he put a second finger, starting to scissor him, scratch him inside, making Eddie fist the bedsheets, making him mewl and cry out his name, he was getting a bit mite confident now and when he saw that Eddie was getting accustomed to the feelings two finger he added a third one…

This time he started to piston him, started to go faster, harder until Eddie was a crying mess and when he felt that he was close he decided to abruptly stop his teasing.

- **Why did you stop,** Eddie whined breathlessly.

- **Cause I want you to come with my cock inside of you,** Buck smirked opening the condom package.

- **Let me,** Eddie stated sitting himself and tending his hand, Buck gave him the condom and had to stiff out a moan at the feeling of Eddie’s cold hand putting really slowly and teasingly the condominium on his turgescent member, **you sure about it** , Buck asked once more

 **-I am Evan,** Eddie smiled tenderly caressing his cheek, **now damelo duro** , he ordered winging his brow.

Buck started to kiss down Eddie’s chest, only stopping to tease he nipples, he smirked when Eddie begged him to stop being mean and get on with it.

- **You sure of this,** Buck asked one more time doubt creeping his way through his mind, **everything would be different after,** he frowned.

- **Different how,** Eddie frowned sitting up.

- **Is it a casual kind of arrangement** , Buck blurted, **is it a just one time kind of thing** , he wondered lowering his head.

- **Do you want it to be a casual thing** , Eddie asked clearing his **throat, because I kind of hoped that we could hang out** , he trailed looking down

 **-I don’t want it to be casual,** Buck chuckled forcing Eddie to look at **him, I know we’re doing the dating thing backward but I…I kinda love you and I kinda want to fuck you right now.**

- **Please** , Eddie chuckled kissing him passionately.

Eddie was the first to broke the kiss, he pushed Buck down the bed and mounted him, using his left hand to slip Buck inside of him, he then slowly started to move his hips, and then as if something possessed him Eddie started to go faster, scratching Buck’s torso.

Buck noticed Eddie’s struggle to hit his spot, noticed how the other man needed more, he switched their place getting on top of the other man and started to ruthlessly fuck him, grabbing his hips roughly, satisfyingly bruising them, marking them…

 **-Nadie me lo das como tu,** Eddie panted grabbing Buck’s forearm, **voy a venir,** he gritted

- **Yeah I’m getting close too,** Buck whined, **fuck you’re so tight,** he moaned before pushing abruptly all his length inside Eddie hitting his prostate in the process.

- **Oh fuck…fuck yes fuck,** Eddie screamed coming all over Buck torso, the other man following quickly.

—-

They were lying in Buck’s bed trying to catch their breath, smiling at the other like two lovesick idiot, Eddie started to caress the younger man’s face, his thumb tracing his lips.

- **Te amo,** he breathed dreamily nuzzling his head on the crook of Buck’s neck.

- **Love you too,** Buck yawned holding the other man tightly.

It had been a simple arrangement, an arrangement in which they just searched for physical contact to fill the void in their heart, one where they both though that having the other physically was enough, they never expected to find live along the way, never expected the other to share their feelings, it has been a simple agreement between two lost soul an arrangement that gave them more that what they wished for.


	13. Prompt 63 : Kissing Booth Buddie

It’s all started with the A/C, it always start with the damn A/C, the damn thing was once again broken leaving the whole 118 to achieve new and original way of refreshing themselves.

They tried to buy some cooling fans but with the heatwaves they barely managed to get two of them, which was totally pointless, Buck suggested to buy an inflatable pool so that they could enjoy the cold water during their break or in between calls, the idea was quickly shut down by Bobby telling him that the station wasn’t a public pool.

They tried to get Bobby to ask for more budget so that they could call the technician and once again their demand had been shut down as the head of Los Angeles firehouse told them that three others stations asked for the same thing and were prioritized due to their location, Buck then proposed to fix the A/C himself pretending he’d watched enough videos on YouTube and that he was now as good as a professional, once again Bobby was the only one able to reason him.

That was two weeks ago, they were now on their third week without A/C which was insufferable and making them less efficient at work and more grumpy, or was then than once again Buck had an other idea one that he was sure wouldn’t be shut down by Bobby and his “no Buck that’s not how it work, you can’t fix the A/C because someone on YouTube told you so”.

Surprisingly everyone praised him for his fundraiser idea, Bobby even told him he was proud of how mature he grew in the past few weeks, he was pretty pleased with himself at first, glad that he managed to make his teammates enjoy themselves despite the heat, that was before Hen proposed to make several booth, which wasn’t problematic per se it would mean more money, no what he didn’t expect was what booth she proposed.

- **Why do I have to be in charge of the kids make up booth and Eddie the kissing one,** he pouted.

- **Because Buckaroo,** Hen started, **Eddie can keep it in his pant whereas you,** she trailed exchanging knowing looks with Chim.

- **That was Buck 1.0,** he moaned, **Bobby tell them I’ve changed** , he whined

Bobby pretended to not hear anything and went to make a few calls in his office, pointedly ignoring the chaos in the other room.

* * *

Sunday came way to early to Buck’s liking, sure he was hyped for the fundraiser and even if he’d throw a little tantrum about his booth he secretly didn’t mind it at all, he loved kids, and he couldn’t wait to see what kind of makeup they would ask for.

What was bumming him though was the fact that multiple people would get to kiss Eddie, to enjoy the softness of his lips, they would be able to pass their hands through his fluffy and sexy hair while he would stood watching because his cowardice was keeping him from revealing his feelings.

When he arrived at the station all the booth were installed and Hen had already sold more than thirty tickets, he went to his booth without so much as a look for the kissing one, the loud giggling and teenagers screaming was enough of indication for him.

Carla and Chris were the first to come see him in his booth, Chris had asked for an Iron man mask makeup, while he was painting his face Carla tried to have a conversation with Buck, well she was trying to see (not so subtly) if Buck was jealous while he pretended to be too concentrated in his task to answer her.

- **Buck** , Chris asked after he finished

- **Yes buddy,** he smiled tending him the mirror.

- **Why is daddy kissing all those people** , he demanded confused, **I thought that you’re only allowed to kiss the people you love, he allowed, why isn’t he kissing you** , he frowned.

- **Well…uhm,** Buck stuttered looking at Carla for some support.

- **Buck allowed him to do so today because it’s only pretending sweetheart,** she smiled down, **you know what we should probably go say hello to your dad,** she added winking at Buck.

To say the first half of the fundraiser had been tiring would have been an euphemism, the giggling and screaming were getting louder and the knots in Buck stomach multiplied after he saw Eddie kiss two guys in a row and winking at them, it made Buck lose his focus and be less pleasant with the flirting mothers, after three hours Hen finally came to relieve him.

He tried to join Maddie and pass some of his break with her still he couldn’t ignore the kissing booth activity nor the jealousy that was blinding him.

- **Why don’t you go there and kiss him,** Maddie sighed.

 **-Because it would be weird ,** he mumbled, **what if he doesn’t want to,** he asked looking at his feet.

- **Well the kissing booth is a good excuse to know it,** she shrugged, **that way if he doesn’t feel the same you can pretend that it was all for the fundraiser** , she nudged taking him to the long waiting line.

Buck let Maddie took him there, silently admitting how her plan wasn’t that messy this time, he waited and waited until he saw Eddie being french kissed by one of the flirting mom and how he was trying to mask his discomfort.

Buck was getting more angry than jealous by now, people were clearly taking advantage of the situation and he didn’t want to be one of them and didn’t want Eddie to go through all this charade anymore, turning to Maddie and Chim (?) he asked the other man when would the kissing booth was going to close.

- **Well he’s a hundred dollar shy from reaching his booth fixed goal,** Chim shrugged.

- **Mad…,** he tried before being cut by both her and Chim giving him 50$.

He smiled profusely thanking them before cutting the queue and dramatically tending the money to a surprised Eddie, he then grabbed him by his collars and crashed their lips together smiling when he felt the older man tongue asking for entrance.

The kiss was cut short with both of them needing some air, Eddie was smiling contently running his hands through Buck’s growing hair.

 **-I don’t like to share what’s mine** , Buck growled.

- **Yours** , Eddie teased kissing his brow.

- **Yes mine** , Buck insisted before turning to the awaiting queue, **sorry guys show is over** , he yelled taking Eddie by the hand leading him behind the station to resume their kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me some prompts on my tumblr : @lilywoood, or choose from my prompt list


End file.
